Ever After High: The Princess Shows Her Heroism - Book One
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Darling Charming, the twin of Dexter and younger sister to Daring Charming. She's no ordinary princess, and does not wish to be rescued by a prince. With the power to slow down time by her side, she can do many things in time. But what will happen when she faces evil and things against her heart? Will she be rescued by a prince?, a knight in shining armor?, or rescue herself?
1. Chapter 1: Racing and Off with Daring!

I could feel the wind trying to enter my suit of armor, as I galloped through the Dark Forest with the Red Knight right behind me trying to surpass me to be the victor of this race. Grinning, I snapped the reins to Sir Gallopad gently, and he started to pick up a bit more speed. Up ahead, I could see Ogretown, the home of the Ogres.

Pulling Sir Gallopad's reins, he came to slow halt just right outside the town that was before us. Just staring at the town, I grinned with excitement at visiting this village. The Red Knight stopped right next to me, and I slid off Sir Gallopad gently stepping off of onto the ground. The suit of armor opened up, and I stepped out of it.

"Thank you for the race, Chase, it was quite interesting and fun. We should do it again sometime when we get the chance again."

"We can race back to the Enchanted forest before you have to return to Ever After High if you want, Darling?"

"Another time Chase, you know the White Knight needs his armor back before noon today, and the Well of Wonder should be appearing right now. But thank you for the offer."

A well appeared before the both of us, and Chase helped me push the armor through the Well of Wonder, where on the other end the White Knight is waiting for it's return to him. Laughing a small bit, I got back onto Sir Gallopad and waved good-bye to Chase as he jumped through the well himself.

Grabbing the reins once more, I gave them a small flick and Sir Gallopad began to pick up speed. I've always loved a good galloping with Sir Gallopad, and he does too. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I love a good gallop here.

Flipping my platinum blonde hair with blue highlights, everything around me slowed down and I flicked the reins again for Sir Gallopad to pick up more speed. He neighed in happiness and raced through the Dark Forest to reach the Enchanted Forest before I flicked my hair again for time to return back to normal.

With a flick of my hair, I slowed down Sir Gallopad and everything around the both of us picked up speed again. I looked back towards the Dark Forest, with the thought of Chase's offer for a race on my mind. I will see him again when he gets the armor back to me, but for now he knows that he has to keep my secret of me being the White Knight.

The memory about my revealing of being the White Knight was changed thanks to the help of Raven Queen. She altered the memories where it shows that I defeated the Red Knight and left saying that they day will come when I show all who I am, but not today. It effected everyone, including Raven, and so everyone forgot that I was the White Knight. All except for the Red Knight, Chase Redford.

I don't understand why the spell didn't affect Chase still. It truly has me _**wondering**_ why it holds no affect on him. Does he have a spell on him? Did his armor deflect the spell or have some sort of magical property to deflect spells? Or does he have a destiny that goes far deeper with the White Knight than everyone though? Or is it something else? This is truly _**wondering**_. Sliding off Sir Gallopad, I kept a hold of the reins and we walked out of the Enchanted Forest and ran into my older brother, Daring Charming.

"Darling, my dear little sister, there you are! Where have you been?"

"Oh hello Daring, just taking a small ride on Sir Gallopad, nothing much. Thought I enjoy the scenery of the Enchanted Forest. I am okay, so don't need to worry about me."

"That is good then, cause I do not wish to rescue my baby sister from the hands of evil and mess up my hair and ruin my perfect smile. I will leave you being saved by Dexter, your twin. Now run back to the school and wait to be saved or something little sister, like a princess you are."

Daring held his mirror in front of him, and I could feel the anger rising in my cheeks. Out of everyone here, Daring is the worst about me being helpless! Grabbing his mirror, I threw it in a river and walked away from him with my nose in the air and my eyes closed. Sir Gallopad kicked Daring in the river and I could hear him coughing up water. I giggled a small bit while Sir Gallopad just neighed out loud with amusement.

I may be a princess, but I'm not one that needs rescuing here!


	2. Chapter 2: Tower Rescue, Badwolf Lesson

My fingers drummed on the window ledge as I stared at the tower that I was in. Being in Damsel-In-Distressing class is very boring, and I longed for it to be over now. I don't see how other princesses love this class at all!

Walking away from the window ledge, I paced around back and forth in the small tower room that I was in. There was nothing here for me to do at all, so I was ever after bored. The only one who knows that I am truly bored is our teacher Maid Marion, cause she understands me on how I don't need a prince to rescue me from danger or that sort. She knows that I long to rescue myself, and prove to the whole world that a princess can save herself from the harms of evil.

I heard a bit of grunting coming up to my window and I walked over to it. Just barely peaking out, I saw Hunter Huntsman climbing up the tower. Rolling my eyes, I stared at Ashlynn who was sitting on the bed quietly talking to a couple of birds that had flown in when she entered the tower.

"Hang on Ashlynn! Your love has come to get you out of the tower!"

Ashlynn giggled a small bit and she got off the bed. I backed away from the window as she approached it, and Hunter just sat down on the window ledge, with a smile on his face. Boyfriend rescuing the girlfriend from a tower, it's cute and all but I'm a bit annoyed by it. Not them being girlfriend and boyfriend, just the rescuing from the tower part.

"Shall we leave this tower my beautiful magnolia flower?"

"Oh Hunter, of course we can leave this tower. Then head to Hocus Latte and get those half off lattes they are having today?"

"You read my mind, Ashlynn."

"Bye Darling, see you tomorrow for class."

"Bye Ashlynn, later Hunter."

Hunter held Ashlynn close to him, and he descended down the tower. I flopped into a chair, and I pulled out a book that was on the bookshelf next to me. It was a book about failed rescued attempts that princes had done when trying to save their princesses. I've read it over a dozen times since I first started Ever After High, but it gives me the laughs when I read from beginning to end.

I heard a small blow of the horn, and I knew that rescue the princess from the tower was now over, and I walked over to the window quietly without anyone seeing me at all. Maid Marion was counting all of the princesses that was rescued, and I counted them all too.

Apple White; Ashlynn Ella; Briar Beauty; Lizzie Hearts; Duchess Swan; Holly O'Hair, five other princess; and Raven Queen. [Raven wanted to see how fun it was since Apple kept bragging about it and Maid Marion allowed her to try]. She recounted the princesses again, and I knew that she was now a bit worried.

Rule to Tower Rescue: Do not leave a princess behind in the tower. Ever.

I let out a small sigh, and slid down against the wall with a bit of boredom and a small hint of jealously. I'm not jealous about not being rescued, but more of jealous that everyone will now get a better grade than me. So much for trying to keep up a perfect princess life in this Charming Family.

I tapped my foot gently, until I heard Maid Marion calling out my name. Getting back up on my feet, I leaned out the window and waved for a small second. Just like a princess should do. So ever after boring.

"Hang on Darling, we will get you down."

I just gave her a small cocky grin, and flipped my hair. Everything slowed down before anyone could say anything, and I started to descend down the tower with grace and elegance. Giggling a small bit, I jumped about ten feet from the ground and landed perfectly on my feet. Flipping my hair again, everything went back to its normal speed again.

"No need Mrs. Marion, I can get down myself."

She blinked at me a few times, and while no one was staring at her, she gave me a small grin and a wink. Out of all the princesses in her class, I was her most favorite one of all. She handed me a small note and I saw the words Enchanted Forest and Mr. Badwolf.

"Well class, that will be all for today, then. Boys, please do remember the rule that no princess is to be left behind in a tower. Now run along and do what you wish to do now."

Everyone soon quickly left and I saw Dexter and Raven talking to each other. Raven was starting to blush, and she kind of giggled a small bit when Dexter accidentally ran into a tree branch. I quickly left before they could catch me spying on them, and headed down a path that led down into the enchanted forest. I saw Mr. Badwolf in his wolf form up ahead, and kind of gulped a small bit at the sight of him. He is one of the scariest teachers here at Ever After High, but I'm going to try and be strong and brave when I face him.

"Ah Darling Charming, you showed up five minutes before the time you were suppose to be here. Coming early with minutes to spare is a good thing in the future."

"Why am I here Mr. Badwolf? I received a note from Mrs. Marion to see you in the Enchanted Forest, but I don't know why."

"Mrs. Marion informed me that you don't want to be rescued by a prince or anything, so why don't we train you to defend yourself against someone who would want to harm you."

I grinned at the opportunity I was being given, and he saw the smile that came onto my face. He patted the top of my head, and handed me a shield with a sword that was hidden behind a tree. Taking in a deep breath, he got into a ready position to attack me. Nodding my head, he launched himself at me trying to find a blind spot on me.

For the next two hours, he trained me on how to protect my blind spots and where to find a blind spot on the enemy. By the time that I could protect nearly all of my blind spots, I was worn out and just about ready to fall asleep right before I could leave the Enchanted Forest. Yawning, I stretched a small bit and got into another stance to go head on with Mr. Badwolf.

He applauded at me with pleasure and I took a small bow at him, once the session came to an end. Mrs. Marion and Little Red Riding Hood soon came out of the trees shadows, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"I believe Miss Charming here, is not a princess, but more of a hero, Maid Marion."

"Of course she is a hero, Mr. Badwolf, a true princess would never raise a sword like her. Darling, you might just be something more than a princess, but that should be all for now. You must get to the castleteria within half an hour for dinner. Now run along and get cleaned up, Darling, you don't want anyone to grow suspicious of what you have been doing, do you?"

"No Mrs. Marion, I will see you for tonight's jog tonight."

I took off running away from the three of them towards Ever After High. I was pleased that Mr. Badwolf trained me on how to defend myself with a shield and sword, but now I felt a newfound respect for Mr. Badwolf. Others will still find him mean, scary and other things, but now I see him as something else than a Big Bad Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret in the Hallway

The castleteria was bursting with excitement for the bookball game match tomorrow, and I could see the team talking about ways to take advantage of the other team on the field. Even Cerise was apart of it since she help win the Thronecoming game for the guys who went against Beanstalk High.

I fluffed my skirt a bit as I walked through the castleteria, making sure that my hair sway too much or anything so time wouldn't slow down. Going through the lunch line, I picked out the food that I liked the most and paid for them. As I walked down rows of tables, Raven waved me over where she, Apple, Briar, Blondie, Maddie and Cedar were sitting at. Happily putting a sole on my face, I walked over and took a seat next to Raven.

"Saw that you got yourself out of the tower during Damsel-in-Distressing class today Darling, nicely done."

"Thank you, Raven. It's not easy trying to rescue yourself, but you should always be prepared in case a prince doesn't come to rescue you when they promised they would."

"Well, I would always try to stick to the plan of stay in the tower and wait until another prince comes and save you. Cause who knows maybe your prince charming got killed, eaten by a dragon, or married to another princess. What?"

All of us girls stared at Apple with wide eyes, and I could hear Cedar drop her spoon back into her bowl of soup. So enough, we all broke out laughing.

"Way to go to make the prince have a bit of Grimm death, Apple!"

"Well us girls do have to take the deaths of our princes getting killed seriously, Briar."

"I know, but don't forget about them being locked up in a tower or getting poisoned and cast into sleep."

We all giggled at that, and continued with our dinner. We tried our best to avoid the conversation about princes and how they can die. . . . Maybe I should write a book about it. It might inspire other girls to rescue themselves and save their princes instead! As the conversation died down, we all gathered our empty food plates and put them in the spot to be picked up and washed. I parted from the rest of the them, and headed down a much more quiet and darker hallway without anyone noticing.

Glancing around, I hid behind a large column and pushed open the wall. It made a small creaking noise, but I opened it big enough for me to slip through. Once I was on the other side, I closed the wall and walked down the dark, cobwebbed cover hallway.

The hallway grew colder and darker as I walked further down. Small creatures stared at me as I descended down the spiral staircase, down into the darkness of the school. No one else has explored this part of the school before, as it was cut off from the rest of the school with unknown reasons. And I've long to discover and figure out why it was cut off.

Tiny little lights followed after me as the staircase grew darker by the steps. I giggled a small bit as the lights played around with each other, but continued on down the dark staircase. Water dripped from the ceiling above me, and a musty smell filled the area. But that didn't stop me from continuing on with my search on why this place is shut off.

"Darling!"

I turned around at the sound of the voice, and saw Chase Redford approach me. He wasn't in his armor this time, but instead his attire consisted of a black shirt with a red vest with silver details, black jeans, and black sneakers with silver details on them. He looked a bit uneasy right now, and I knew he was wondering if other people had followed me.

"Don't worry Chase, no one followed me here at all. But how did you get here?

"There are multiple portals now in Wonderland, and they got to anywhere and can move places just like the Well of Wonder. Guess this portal led me to here. So what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why this section of the school is cut off from the rest. Do you wish to join me, Chase?"

"Sure, as long that we don't get caught."

"Oh we won't silly, now come on! We got some exploring to do!"

I grabbed Chase by his wrist and dragged him along with me down the pathway. We went through cobwebs, splashed through small puddles on the floor, and we had wonderful conversations about many things and what could be at the end of our adventure. We soon reached the end of the hallway and saw these large wood oak doors. I could feel myself growing excited as I stared at the door, knowing that whatever was behind the door was waiting for us to be discovered and put an end to this mystery.

Chase slowly approached the door, and his hand gently glide over it. He motion the lights to come in a bit more, and when they did we both saw etchings upon the oak doors.

"It looks like a story. But what story could it be?"

"Now that is another part of a mystery, and there's something written here on the bottom of the door."

"Go ahead and read it, Darling. Maybe we could figure it out together."

"One with a brave heart will come, followed with a twisted destiny. . . . The rest of this is all worn away, I can't quite make out the words."

"Darling, why don't you head back to the school and get ready for your classes tomorrow. I don't have school and since I'm not enrolled here, I can stay and try to get the rest of the words for you. You need your rest and once classes are over, we can meet up here and work the rest of it out together."

"Good idea Chase, I will see you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to him, and took off running back towards the main part of the school. Once back in the familiar school hallways, I went up to my room and cleaned myself up before anyone could see me at all. Running out of my room, I scaled down the large curtains that hung in front of the tall windows by the front doors. Maid Marion stepped out from behind the curtains, and the two of us hugged.

"I was wondering when you would show, Darling."

"Sorry Miss Marion, I was doing a bit of exploring around the school and lost track of time. Shall we get on with our jog now?"

"Of course my dear, now let us go before the headmaster catches us."

We both giggled and snuck out of the school for our nightly jog. I won't tell anyone. About the discovery that Chase and I made, but I will once it's fully solved.


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret Engagement is Told

The crowd was bursting with excitement and applause as my older brother Daring completed the horse riding competition. He flashed his Charming grin at a group of girls who were a few seats below me, and they all swooned over him, falling over in their seats. For me, i just rolled my eyes at him and politely clapped my hands for him.

Daring Charming, he may be my older brother but the things that he does do get ever-after-boring. I'm sorry, it's true.

He always comes first in everything, which our father finds to be pleasing and highly approves, but it is something I have grown bored of. He always passes everything with ease and come in first for everything that he does. I don't mean to be a drama-queen of a princess, but that is how I see Daring. And towards all of my male cousins who try to be Daring and my female cousins who act like little dainty princesses. Like I said, ever-after-boring!

My phone buzzed in my purse, and I quickly pulled it out to see that Chase was trying to video chat me. Glancing around, I managed to sneak off and got below the bleachers without anyone wondering or worrying about me or where I was going.

"Hello Chase, so have you solved out what the missing part of the riddle is or do you need help?"

 _"I haven't been able to figure that out yet, Darling. But that's not why I'm calling you. Your dad is here with some prince and the two of them were talking about something."_

"Did you listen in on their conversation?"

 _"I did, and the two of them came up with a plan. Your know how you_ got _your major damsel-in-destressing test in three days and the two plan to use that as opportunity."_

"An opportunity for what Chase?"

 _"To announce your engagement to this prince. He said that he'll come to your tower and rescue and when your two get down successfully, your dad will announce your engagement to everyone in ever after high. Are you okay Darling?"_

"But that engagement. . . It will lead me to be locked up in a tower till the wedding day. Everything will be already planned out and I won't have any say in it at all. My father says that is my fate. But now that I know that this will be happening, I won't let it happen."

 _"And what about your dad? Won't he be furious with you if you try to call it off or anything, Darling? And if you do, won't everyone see you as a rebel and not a royal, the side of you which you have been trying to hide for so long? What are you going to do?"_

"I don't know yet, but we got three days to come up with a plan and to solve that riddle that we found. I'll talk to Raven and Rosabella, maybe they have a plan us their sleeves to help me out of this situation."

 _"I wish you the best of luck the Darling, on your situation. I'll try and figure out this riddle for now. See you down in the secret hallway later on tonight, Darling."_

"See you then Chase."

I ended the video chat and put my phone back in my purse. With a false smile on my face, I walked back to my seat in the bleachers. A new event had just begun and no still had yet to noticed that I sneaked off at all. So I got away too well, and now I need to talk to Raven and Rosabella later on today about this whole engagement.


	5. Chapter 5: Raven's Plan, A Secret In Red

"So wait your dad, King Charming, wants you to be engaged to a prince then locked away in some tower until the wedding day? Okay, that is just wrong. No princess should be forced that kind of life."

"I know Raven, and I don't like this whole idea about me being engaged to this prince one bit. Going to be locked away in the end, I hate it. But my father told me that this was my fate. How can this be my destiny?"

"Well do you think that this how your story should go, Darling? Do you want your story to go down the path that you father wants you to do go down or do you want to take a turn and make your own hex-cellent path? This is your story here Darling, not your fathers. And we both know that you aren't a dainty princess here. Have you told Rosabella about this yet? I mean she is your roommate, so she should know about this problem."

"She's on a retreat with Ashlynn and Hunter, and they won't be back till dinner."

Raven and I were hanging out in her dorm room discussing me problem, trying to figure out a solution to all of this. Letting out a heavy sigh, I stared down at the marble floor of the room. There was a loud slam from door, and we both saw Apple run to her and fall onto it crying.

"Um Apple, is there something wrong?"

"OF course there is something wrong Raven! In Princess-ology we have to come up with an event for our final grade, and it has to be something so breath taking that everyone will remember it forever after! And I don't even have an idea on what to do all!"

"Wait a spell! I just got hit with a hex-cellent idea, here. Apple, we need to use your project for all of it. I'll let you take all of the credit, if you allow me to use your project."

"If it will get me and A in princess-ology, then go for it! But what do you need?"

"A large field, some creatures, knights, you Darling, and a few other things."

"Wait a second Raven, just what do you plan to do here? How is Apple's project going to get me out of this whole problem?"

Raven motioned Apple and I towards the middle of the room, and the three of us walked there. Curiosity was grabbing a hold onto me, and I was just dying on the inside to know what Raven had in mind.

"So what is your plan Raven?"

"A joust, Apple, an actual joust. Those haven't been done in a while, except for showing off and that stuff, but this one will be for Darlings hand in marriage. We are going to need quite a lot of stuff to pull it all off."

"Oh, we can use the stadium to hold it. I'll ask Headmaster Grimm if I can use the stadium for my project. What else do you need?"

"Horses, an armor, a lot of food, announcer, and everything else that goes on in a joust Apple. Think your mom can provide you with all of that stuff? Cause you know how she is with you keeping all perfect grades."

"Of course Raven, I'll get the stuff. But why one armor?"

"I know where to find another armor, but don't worry about what I'm doing with that other suit of armor. I've already got my part planned out. Darling, just act like you don't know anything at all. Think we can get this all ready by the day that your project is due, Apple?"

"Of course Raven, just you wait. This joust is just going to be so ever after perfect!"

I happily grinned at the both of them, and gave them a tight hug. We all laughed with delight, and I could feel a bit of wickedness inside me. Dad was going to get the shock of an ever after lifetime here.

I soon left Raven and Apple's room, and went down the secret passage way. I stopped in the middle of the hallway that led to the grand doors, and I saw Chase out of his red knight armor, and was sitting down on the ground with a bunch of papers and books around him. He wore a black shirt with a red jacket that had a silver design going up the sleeves, black pants with the same silver design around the cuffs, red and black sneakers, and silver belt with a red chain hooked onto the right side. But the one thing that caught my eye on what he was wearing was a blue, white, and gold wristband on his left wrist that was tucked under his left jacket sleeve. For someone who wears red, silver, and black he sure does like to hide that wristband.

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out a periwinkle blue blanket and approached him quietly. Draping the blanket over his sleeping body, I could feel my heart fluttering inside me and the blush slowly rising to my cheeks.

Shaking my head a small bit, I walked over to the door and I saw that Chase had written some words down with a bright red marker. He managed to get some more work done on the puzzle, but he wrote the words in Wonderland writing. And I'm still trying to understand their style of writing from Lizzy, Maddie, and Kitty. I'll have to ask him what these words mean when he wakes up. Sighing deeply, I grabbed the nearest book next to me and began to read it.

The book was another fairytale of a princess waiting for her prince to come and rescue her, then falling in love as she is carried in his arms towards a happily ever after with him. Yawning at it, I discarded it aside and picked up a couple more. They were pretty much the same thing, until I got to the third book. It was rather much different, and it was written in a journal with my name on the cover in a fancy style of writing. Flipping it open, I read the first page.

 _ **To a girl who is more than a pretty face. Being "pretty" doesn't comprehend what she is or what she can do. All the other girls can wait for their princes to save them, but this girl I know, she's going to save herself. And that's WONDERFUL. ~ Chase Redford.**_

I gasped a small bit at the comment he made, and I hugged it close to me with a smile on my face. My heart was fluttering inside me as I pulled it away and turned it to the next page. It was blank, until I turned to the next one and saw the date of when I went to Wonderland, dueling against him all day long till the end when he finally gave in to me and I revealed myself as a girl in front of everyone. It was merely the first chapter, but it took up nearly a third of the journal with all of the details that he added on what happened during our duel. The rest were all blank after that, and I happily closed it and put it down on the ground with care.

Staring at the large oak doors behind me, I felt a strong sense of determination behind me and glared at it. There had to be a way to open up these doors one way or another, and I'm going to try everything that I can to get these doors to open up.


	6. Chapter 6: A Match part 1

The days fluttered on by, and I was growing more and more anxious for the joust that Raven had planned with Apple for my hand in marriage. It was only last night when my father King Charming, invited Daring, Dexter and I for dinner at one of the most hex-clusive restaurants in Books End. It was fun being with father and my brothers, but I missed the parts when mother and I would gossip about something that the boys wouldn't understand at all. IF only they knew that we were just making small funny comments about them in front of them. What can I say? Mother and I, we need to relieve ourselves from our roles of being the perfect princess and perfect queen sometimes.

And now today, it's the big day. And here I am sitting in my tower, on a wooden chair near a desk away from the window. Ashlynn was by the window, tending to a small bird that had a rough landing in our tower and she was singing a small song to it.

Looking up the bookshelf, I saw the same book on it that had my name on the spine and pulled it off the shelf. There was a bookmark in it, and I flipped it open to the page where the bookmark was placed. On the page before it, it marked the end of the first chapter called _**A Wondering Princess Duel**_. I grinned at the title of it, and stared at the page next to it. There was a message written by Chase, with the title of the next chapter below the message.

 _ **For someone as brave-hearted as this young woman, she makes her journey worthwhile. And I'm proud to know her for it. She's a strong-willed young woman; ready to take on the WONDERFUL world that surrounds us. ~ Chase Redford.**_

I moved myself over to the bed that was in the tower, and closed the deep maroon silk canopy partially. The next few pages were all about my small adventures and fun times with Chase. He added the parts where we laughed; got hex-tremely dirty and covered in mud; best of all when he caught me in his arms after I slipped off a cliff about ten feet above him, that made us both go tumbling downhill into a small river.

 _ **I never thought that I would have this much fun with a girl like Darling Charming. She's not one of those princesses that shrieks or complains about mud, bugs, or any of that stuff. The only times that she does, is when she need to put up act around the people that are Royals, so they won't even think that she's truly a rebel deep down inside. She's definitely a WONDERFUL kind of girl.**_

 _ **If anything, I wouldn't trade her or change anything about her for anything in the world. I don't care what people have to say about her at all, she's amazing just the way she is. If only everyone wasn't picking sides of being a Royal or a Rebel, then we can all be ourselves and be free to do whatever, but that's not how life goes here. We choose sides to show if we are loyal to our stories or if we aren't loyal to our stories. And if anything, she's doing what she believes in and that means she's a Rebel. And I accept her for being one.**_

Closing the book, I walked over to the shelf and put it back in the spot where I found it with the bookmark in a new place. Sitting back down in the wooden chair, I stared at the window where Ashlynn was waving the bird goodbye and to take care. She turned towards me, and giggled a small bit, just as we saw an arrow with a rope tied to it fly through our window and got stuck in the floor. Hunter was here to save Ashlynn Ella, his love. He sat on the window ledge, put an arm around Ashlynn's waist and slid down the rope together. I quietly applauded them both. It wasn't until moments later, when there was a loud sound of buzzer going off, then hearing Headmaster Grimm's voice on the loud speaker.

"The princesses of the first round have been rescued. All princes of round two, you have fifteen minutes to calculate a plan to rescue your princesses in the towers. You may begin."

The buzzer went off once more, and I let out a heavy sigh. Getting out of the chair, I walked around the tower for a minute or two and approached the mirror that was on the wall. It almost looked like the one that Apple had, except for the fact that it can't speak at all. Staring at it, I glared at the mirror and waited for her reflection to appear.

"Hello Evil Queen, I knew you were spying on me."

"What can I say? You're a rather interesting kind of girl, Darling Charming. You're not like the other princesses, except for your friend Ashlynn Ella and Rosabella Beauty."

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing at the moment, thought that we could have a nice chat."

"You don't do nice chats, Evil Queen, it's not like you. I'm not falling for your tricks like everyone else did back when you tried to take over our school, only a month and a half ago. And if you think that I'm going to break you out of the Mirror Prison, then you better think twice."

"Oh please, I don't want to break out of it at the moment, maybe later on. Do you think you can convince Headmaster Grimm to at least send in a bunch of sandwiches for me every Monday and Friday? Or at least convince some of Snow White's dwarfs to do some shopping for me and send the stuff to me in the Mirror Prison? It awfully gets bored in here."

"I'll think about it, Evil Queen. But right now, I'm in the middle of an exam, so I can't waist much of my breath on you."

"I'll be watching. And if you need help on the riddle that you and Redford are doing, I'll do my best to try and decode some stuff for you."

She soon vanished out of my view, and I sat down on the edge of the bed. Sighing a small bit, I stared at the floor a bit unhappy now. Out of everything going on right now, I wish that I wrote down the riddle so I could have been working on it now. For the next half hour, I sat there in the tower completely bored out of my mind. I hung upside down, read a few books, tried to at least take a very small nap, and listen to all of the other prince's rescue their princesses, leaving me to be the last one.

Soon enough, I heard someone grunting out loud and I looked out of the castle tower window. Just a foot or two below me, I a saw a fairytale prince climbing up towards me. I blinked in surprise as he looked up with his blue eyes, and threw me a grin and a wink. Almost like the one that Daring would throw at girls. All I gave him was a blank stare, but as I backed away from the window, I rolled my eyes secretly.

Oh, this is just ever after boring now!

"I have come to save you from the tower, my princess?"

"About ever after. To let you know, I'm the daughter of King Charming and I'm the last one to be rescued from the tower part of the exam. I'm pretty sure that my father would be terribly upset when he hears about this, as he always expects the best from his own children or at least the prince who rescues his only daughter."

He gave me a frown, and grabbed me by my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. I was caught off guard from this, and he climbed down the tower rather quickly with some anger and frustration mixed in too. Once he set foot on the ground, I landed on my feet rather a bit hard and I glared at him. But all around us, everyone applauded him. He turned to me, gave me a wink and grasped my hand that looked rather gentle, but was rather squeezing my hand hard.

"To the fair Darling Charming, accept my proposal of marriage so the both of us may live happily ever after till the end of our time."

Everyone around gasped at the sight of this proposal, and there were a couple of awes and that sort, but I just completely froze at it. I wasn't even sure what to say at all, I felt as though I wasn't ready for this. And it didn't feel right to me to be with this unknown prince for ever after.

"What do you say Darling Charming, do you accept my proposal?"

"She doesn't!"

I gasped at the voice of the White Knight, and I could almost feel a smile come across my face. Turning around, I saw the White Knight standing right behind me. The unknown prince pushed me behind him, and approached the White Knight with anger.

"I don't know who you are at all, but she is my fairytale princess!"

"That is if she accepts to be your fairytale princess, but as you can see she has not accept it at all and I have intervened. But I, the White Knight, wish for you Darling Charming to accept my proposal of marriage."

Okay, two proposals? And in one day! Oh I really need to lie down right now.

"Everyone wait! There is a solution to this whole problem here!"

Turning my head, Apple walked forward towards the three of us with a large grin upon her face.

"I commence that a royal joust shall be held! Whoever wins all three rounds of the joust wins the hand of marriage to Darling Charming, and the loser must accept the fact and find another fairytale princess to marry! Now, I'm sure that you two know the rules of jousting competition and can obey by them, but anyways, do you two agree to this?"

"A fair jousting competition, does that sound fine by you?"

"Very well, then White Knight. But I will win Darling Charming hand in marriage."

"We shall see who the victor is at the end of the duel, young prince.

"Well then, let the joust begin!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Match part 2, The Doors

"Oh this is just hex-citing! We actually get to see a joust happen here at Ever After High, held by no other than Apple White! Oh, I already know who's going to win and what's going to happen!"

" _Young lady! You better not give out any spoilers, we wouldn't want spoil all the excitement and fun here for Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire here."_

" _I wouldn't do that mom, just because I know how the ending unfolds doesn't mean I want to give it away. Plus, I want to see how it unfolds here anyway. I just love action, and rather rush the romance here."_

" _At least, your honest and want to see some things unfold here, Brooke."_

" _Oh daddy! The match is about to begin here, mom and dad! Are you hex-cited to see this happen?"_

" _We sure are, Brooke."_

* * *

The stadium was crowded with all of the students from Ever After High, along with the parents as they were hexcited to see this happen too. For me, I was rather nervous about this happening and curious on who was exactly in the White Knight armor. Only the original White Knight and Chase know about me wearing the armor out of everyone here, and Chase, he would never reveal himself here as it would get him into trouble since he doesn't have permission to visit Ever After High. I picked up a lock of my blue hair and twirled it around a small bit. This is eating away at me and making me royally nervous.

"We all know the rules of jousting, but to be safe I shall say the rules so that everyone here knows what happens. Both knights shall charge at each other on the side of the wall that they are on, and only their lance may reach over the wall. Before the signal to start is given, the point of the lance must be above their heads until the signal is given then they can lower it at any desire time that they wish. Only chest and shoulders may be hit, and the knight that hits the other will be given a point and another lance, due to lance's breaking all of the time. If the players do not fall off their horses, the round will continue until one does. But after all seven runs, if neither falls off, the one with the most point wins the jousting competition and the hand of Darling Charming!"

Apple happily threw her hands up in the air and gave her biggest grin yet, and the whole crowd started to go wild. As for me, I shyly applauded her speech. Taking a seat on the wooden throne beneath a red and gold awning that was strung with pearls, I stared at Apple with a worrying look upon my face as she sat down while fluffing her golden curls.

"Now that was a speech. I need a glass of water."

A small dwarf brought Apple a glass of water and she gave him a small nod, with a large smile upon her face. The dwarf offered me one, but I politely shook my head no with a smile.

"Apple, aren't you the least bit concern about my dad finding out about this whole idea?"

"Oh, don't be silly Darling! To let you know, the prince that asked for your hand in marriage is going to win I bet! Because if he wins, then you'll get your happily ever after! Isn't that royally amazing?"

"No it's not, Apple. This is to get me out of my engagement and to save me from a doomed happily ever after."

"I don't understand, Darling. This is your happily ever after here, and you're saying you don't want it to happen? This is every princess dream, Darling, and you're going to throw it away? But why?"

"I don't want my happily ever after to be like this, Apple. I want to choose how my happily ever after is to happen, not by my dad. I want it to be happy and full of adventure."

"What are you saying, Darling? I don't understand."

"Don't you recall the events of Wonderland? And what about the battle with you and Raven against the Evil Queen? Just like Raven, I want to choose my destiny. I'm like Raven, I'm a Rebel."

It looked as through destruction had set in her eyes from my words, and I took in a deep breath. Holding onto a brave face, I let out the deep breath of air and explained to her.

"All my life Apple, I was told to be a damsel and not a hero. But it never truly suited me, and I've always tried to do things that weren't fit for a damsel. And I was always lectured upon it by my parents, but when I got accepted here to Ever After High, I acted like a Royal, but in truth I became a Rebel. I'm sick of being this dainty little princess, Apple, and I'm done with it. If anything, I rather be a princess without a fairytale than be a princess with one."

I could see the tears forming in Apples eyes, and she quickly stood up from her throne and stared at me with a bit of anger and disappointment.

"I need to go."

Over in a darken room, deep below the grounds of Ever After High.

"The perfect little princess, in despair. Just like what you did, Evil Queen, this little princess shall be played in my plans. Time to give Faybelle a call, and see what she can do for me, so evil can be released."

I whipped out my Mirror Phone, and quickly dialed up Faybelle. Grinning from ear to ear, I heard her voice on speak up.

" _Hey mom, what's up?"_

"Faybelle, do you remember that secret room beneath Ever After?"

" _Um yeah, why?"_

"It's time to put it to use. Lead Apple White down there, because only she can undo the curse that I cast upon those doors. Make sure that there are no disruptions as you lead Apple there."

" _Will do, mom. This is our time to shine as evil mother and daughter in the spotlight!"_


	8. Chapter 8: A Transformation

_Apple's Point of View._

I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I walked down one of the quiet hallways of Ever After High. For a quick second, I had the feeling that someone was following me, but I shrugged it away.

"Hey Apple, like what's up?"

A small yelp escaped from my lips.

"Oh, Faybelle, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that. Are you like, okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of dust."

"There's no dust in the hallway, Apple."

"Oh."

It grew rather quiet between the both of us, and I stepped away from her.

"Can I be left alone, Faybelle?"

"I know a great place to be alone, Apple. I discovered it when I first enter Ever After High and used it when I need to get away from things that makes me upset. Can I trust it to be shared with you?"

"Of course Faybelle, if the room means that much to you, I promise not to share it with anyone!"

"Good, then let's go! Oh careful, the stairway is like really old and dirty."

Faybelle gently grabbed me by my wrist, and the two of us went off to the secret room of hers. I coughed along the way as dust, dirt, and spider webs collided into me and the two of us soon stopped in front of large oak doors.

"Right through here, Apple. To let you know, a fairy can easily phase through these, but anyone without fairy blood can't phase through these."

"Then how do I get in?"

"Pull the doors open, silly. I never said anything about you not being able to open them, you just can't phase through them. I'll let you be, and see you later. Just don't forget to not tell anyone."

"Okay, later Faybelle."

Taking a deep breath, I grasped the black handles of the door and pulled them open. A blast of magic hit me with full force, and I fell to the ground. Vines grasped around me, and I was soon pulled into the room while screaming. The doors slowly closed as I saw Faybelle land with her arms crossed over her chest.

Faybelle's Point of View.

I grinned as I saw Apple's face in horror, and watch the doors close on her. Whipping out my phone, I quickly dialed up mom.

"Phase one is complete mom, so what's next?"

"Watch the process my dear, you'll see what happens to her. And trust me, it will make others scream in terror if they watch it."

"Understood mom, I will call you when it's done."

I soon hung on up on mom, and phased through the oak doors. The room was filled with a bright light, and I could see Apple encased in a purple bubble, looking as through she was asleep.

"Oh Apple, if only you weren't so naïve here, then you would have never trusted yourself to come with me here."

There were soon enough flows of dark colors swirling around the bubble, and I could see Apple's appearance changing. Her hair turned black but with a couple of platinum blond locks, and became the style that she had during Thronecoming, her clothes became a darker version of the ones that she wore during Legacy Day, and her makeup became darker. Her eyes burst open, but they were no longer blue but instead they were red.

"Oh my, this is so hex-citing! If only mom was here to see, cause this is so hex-citing!"

The bubble soon lowered Apple onto the ground, and it popped. She approached me with grace and caution, and I grinned.

"Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty."

"Hello, Apple. So how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, now I think we got some chaos to release upon the world. Is there anyone else who should join us?" 

"Of course, my mother, the Dark Fairy. Let me give her a call, and then we can leave this place. It's starting to creep me out."

"Agree, let us fly out Faybelle."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she soon revealed black and purple wings, with specks of sparkling silver. I gasped in excitement, and grinned.

"Okay, BFFA, lets get to work!"

"Pulling out my phone, I quickly called my mom. But it was sent to voicemail, betting she is getting her daily wing massage.

"Mom, it's your dark darling Faybelle, Apple White is no longer the Apple White that we know of. Now we need you to guide us with chaos and evil! See you when you arrive at Ever After High."

Hanging up, I grinned evilly at Apple and she gave one back to me. Human princess Apple White, just now became dark fairy princess Apple White. Could this day get any more amazing?


	9. Chapter 9: A Change with Magic

_Raven's Point of View._

"Hey Darling, how are things for you?"

I casually walked up towards Darling Charming, and gave her a small friendly wave. She gave me a small smile in return, but in her eyes I could see that there was something bothering her.

"I'm doing okay Raven, thanks for asking."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I raised an eyebrow at her, and my smile became a simple frown of disagreement.

"You are not okay, Darling, and I can see that. So don't think you can slip out of this one on me. So what's up?"

"You caught me Raven. Apple and I, we got into a rather difficult argument."

"About what?"

"About our fairytale destiny. Mainly mine."

She patted the arm of the open throne and I sat down on it and stared at her. I could feel my face grow concern and I found myself wondering now.

"What did she say?" 

"That I was throwing my whole fairytale destiny away because I was rebelling. She doesn't seem to understand how other people feel about their destinies here at all."

"No she doesn't, Darling. She's always worried about her happily ever after and that everyone should follow it just like she is doing. "Preserve our world and make the best choice" thing, is seriously getting old and boring. What she is doing is no longer hex-citing anymore."

"I know, and it feels as though people are now forgetting her and are remembering you, Raven. I mean, ever since Wonderland everyone has been looking at you for help and guidance. You are like a fairytale princess born under the wrong destiny, here."

"You could imagine that if you want, but that can't even be possible. If anything at all Darling, I -"

A streak of darkness quickly flew right by Darling and I, and I gasped at it. Other people seem to have noticed it too, along with the White Knight and the Prince as they stopped their joust. Standing up on my feet, I somewhat ran in the direction of the streak of darkness and stopped.

It was entering Ever After High.

Turning around towards Darling, I saw her running towards me with determination and a concern look upon her face. Gasping once more, I saw another black streak of darkness coming.

"Darling, get down now!"

She turned around quick enough and saw even more black streaks coming. Without further hesitation, she quickly let herself fall onto the ground. Within a single moment, my hands were blazing with magic.

" _Under this graceful day, with hope and magic, I cast thy dark magic back to its origin!"_

My magic blasted away some of the black streaks, but there was one too many for me to even try and blast back to where it came from. A few of the black streaks came straight at me, and knocked me down to the ground.

The anger inside me began to build up, and I created a powerful black that at least eliminated ten black streaks all at once. I could hear everyone around me gasp, and I saw what I really did.

The black streaks had become white streaks and were swirling around me!

Reaching out to one, it transformed into a small white rabbit with a couple of gray streaks mixed in with its fur, and it hopped away from me. Looking at the other streaks, they each transformed into different animals from a simple cat, frog, butterfly, fox, baby bear, dog, a dolphin, baby elephant and a dragon. I could feel a smile breaking out onto my face, as each one of the animals happily left in the wind following the white rabbit.

"Raven, you just transformed black magic into white magic!"

Looking over at Darling Charming, I could see the excitement in her eyes at what I had just did. Staring at my own hands, my heart was pounding loudly inside my chest. Shaking my head, I held a hand out to Darling and she happily accepted it.

"Raven, what you just did was wonderful!"

"I-I've never been able to white magic in so many years, the last time I did white magic was when I was only a little girl before my magic turned evil on me and I freaked out. But why am I doing white magic now?" 

"I don't know, but whatever is going on Raven, it has to deal with those black streaks that everyone saw. And the only way to solve those black streaks, is to head into Ever After High and find out where they had went off too."

"But what about the joust?"

"We can put it on hold for now, now come on let's go on this new hex-citing adventure!"

The two of us high-five each other, and we took off towards the school. My eyes glanced over at Darling and I could see that she was thrilled to go on this new hex-citing adventure that was waiting for its page to be turned.


	10. Chapter 10: The Duel of Power Begins

Apple's Point of View

"So your mother wants us to transform the world of Ever After into a world of darkness, chaos and leave everyone in shambles, right?"

"From what my mom's mirror message said, basically. So Apple, what do you want to do first?"

"Our first act Faybelle, is to release the Evil Queen from her mirror prism once more. With her on our side, not only can we take over the world of Ever After but other worlds too. Don't you agree? I mean, if she isn't released, then what power do _we_ have to take over Ever After and other worlds here?"

I filled the word "we" with poison as I threw a small glare at Faybelle. She's no longer necessary to the plan that I was forming inside my mind.

"That sounds like a hex-citing plan to do, Apple! And we can fly up to the tower to free her from the mirror she is being held within. Come on, I'll show you to her."

I simply rolled my eyes at Faybelle, and we both got our wings ready to fly. With a bit of magic, I put a spell upon her wings and the two of us took off into the air. As we flew down the dark hallway, I found myself annoyed with Faybelle by my side. It's a good thing I put that spell on her wings, cause in a few minutes she will no longer be able to fly at all.

Up ahead in the dark hallway, I could hear voices and I felt my eyes narrow with anger. Clutching my hands into fists, I felt them become enflamed with magic and I grinned at who was in my view.

Darling Charming and Raven Queen.

I stopped flying, and landed on the cobblestone floor. Looking at Raven, I held cruelty and disgust in my eyes. The two of them gasped at me, and I giggled.

"Apple?"

"Oh, hey roomie. Like what's up?"

"Apple what happened to you? I mean the look that you have is kind of okay . . . but this isn't you at all! And I know you, Apple!"

"Oh Raven, then I guess you don't even know me at all. If you don't mind, I got things to do and plan to accomplish. Now move, Rebel."

"Make me Apple!"

"Fine, then I guess we'll just have to fight. And trust me, I won't be going easy on you at all."

"Neither will I, Apple. Even if you are one of my best friend forever after."

My hands were soon clouded in a deep red apple glow, and I launched myself at Raven. Her whole body glowed with a purple and she launched herself right at me. I managed to vanish before her eyes, but at the same time I launched two fireballs at Faybelle and Darling, and watch hit the wall with force and plummet towards the ground with fear in their eyes. But at last second, Raven managed to grab both of their hands.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Saving your two friends, that is so good of you to do Raven. Now that you are busy with those two worthless people, I've got better things to do. So ta ta."

"You won't get away with this Apple! When we catch up to you, we will pick up this fight and I'll make sure that I win and you lose! And losing is one that goes against tradition of your family and being a Royal, Apple!"

She managed to pull the both of them up, and I gave all three of them a death glare. My eyes caught Darlings for a moment, and I saw that she had no fear towards me while Raven and Faybelle held some fear in theirs.

"I want to see you try Raven Queen, and I'll allow Darling Charming to assist you in this. I wish the both of you the worst luck."

* * *

 _"Oh my goodness! This totally flips the page here! Apple White just challenged Darling Charming and Raven Queen to try and stop her from releasing the Evil Queen and taking over the whole world of Ever After! Could this day possible get any worst? But in the next chapter, Faybelle shows them -"_

 _"That stops right there young lady, if your mother was here she would go on lecturing you about telling the events that have yet to happen. I mean, it's not like we are going to let information slide out of our mouths that Faybelle finally says she's sorry without someone else saying the word for her and how to reverse Apple's condition of being evil."_

 _"Oh, I know dad. But in the next chapter Darling goes head to head with someone dangerous and powerful, with -"_

 _"That is enough there you two! You just ruined the next chapter, and almost got Brooke to spill the events of what will happen with Darling! So what do you have to say about this?"_

 _"Well mom and dad, this brings and end to this chapter of the story. I mean this is only part one of the whole tale. So this book comes to an end, until the new one beings."_

 _"You're not getting out of this small mess here, Brooke."_

 _"I know mom."_

* * *

The Link to the Next Story:

s/12091883/1/Ever-After-High-The-Princesses-True-Path-s-Book-2


End file.
